


Let's Break Up

by situationnormal



Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situationnormal/pseuds/situationnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Eric and Hyesung broke up, and one time they almost broke up Shinhwa. (Or, alternatively, five really silly Ricsyung fights from the perspectives of the other members, .)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just five little mini-fics with no particular timeline. I had a dream about the first one, then someone suggested the third, so I thought it would be fun to write Ricsyung from other perspectives again. I haven't really edited this yet, but I wanted to post quickly. Please feel free to point out any mistakes! (Also, a teensy bit of food and alcohol in the last section, but not much. Still, as a warning...)

Hyesung and Eric were in the middle of a full-blown argument when Junjin finally stepped in. He was afraid the two would come to blows in the gym, in front of everyone who had come out that day.  
  
“Hyung, don’t raise your voice, people are listening,” he said, motioning to the small crowd of onlookers who were trying to figure out what the argument was about.  
  
Honestly, Junjin didn’t know himself—one minute they’d been playing well together, and getting along better than usual, and the next they’d been raising their voices and looking murderous.  
  
“I don’t care who’s listening!” Hyesung said, never taking his eyes off of Eric.  
  
“I told you, it’s not my fault! Why are you yelling at me?” Eric asked, voice raised even louder than Hyesung’s.  
  
“What are you even arguing about? You’re on the same team,” Junjin said, trying unsuccessfully to pull Hyesung a few steps back, because he was getting closer and closer to Eric, looking like he might actually hit him.  
  
“This idiot doesn’t know how to pass a ball,” Hyesung said, the hand that was trying to shove Eric, forcibly held back by Junjin.  
  
“That was a perfect pass. It’s not my fault you can’t catch,” Eric said, grumbling in a lower tone, and watching Hyesung’s hand, gripped safely in Junjin’s, in case he got it loose and attacked.  
  
“Perfect pass? Are you crazy!?” Hyesung tried to pry himself loose, kicking wildly at Eric who backed away.  
  
“You’re the one who’s crazy, don’t you see people watching you?” Eric hissed, holding up his hands to block his face—Hyesung’s kicks could go pretty high.  
  
Hyesung stopped kicking immediately, going so limp that Junjin almost fell backward with the addition of his dead weight.  
  
“If you won’t admit you’re wrong, then let’s just break up,” Hyesung said in a whisper, staring at Eric so calmly that even Junjin got goosebumps.  
  
“Fine,” Eric responded, taking a couple of steps closer so no one would hear. Hyesung stared at him for a while longer, never blinking, before turning suddenly and walking out of the room. Junjin stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, not knowing whether to follow Hyesung or stay and talk to Eric. He glanced at the leader, noting how angry he seemed, and decided it was better to go with the cold fury he was used to with Hyesung.  
  
“I’ll talk to him, hyung,” he said, running out behind Hyesung at top speed.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Everything had been peaceful in the dorm that day. Hyesung had been out, and Andy and Eric had slept all morning, then spent the afternoon and evening playing video games and ordering takeout—never stepping foot outside. There had been nothing to argue about. They both wanted to play the same game, they both wanted food from the same restaurant, and Hyesung wasn’t there to throw in a differing opinion.  
  
By the time Andy was ready to go to sleep, Eric was already rolling around on the couch, acting like a child who needed to be put down for a nap. Andy tried to coax him into the room they shared, but he insisted on lying on the couch, saying it would be crowded in their room if Junjin came back, and he’d rather stay out there. Andy left him, reluctantly, knowing that he’d probably end up staying awake for a few more hours, and being groggy and sulky the whole next day during their schedules.  
  
But an hour later, he heard noises out in the hallway—angry, loud noises—like someone was having a fight. Walking into the hallway, he saw that the only light on was in Hyesung’s room—apparently everyone else had stayed out for the night, schedules be damned. He walked toward the light, wondering what in the world Hyesung could be yelling about if no one else was home, and poked his head in the door.  
  
Hyesung was standing next to the bed, kicking at the mattress, where Eric was spread out, lying on his stomach with his head buried in Hyesung’s pillow.  
  
“I said go to your own room! I’m tired. I need to sleep. Get out,” Hyesung said, kneeing Eric roughly in the ribs.  
  
“And I said let me sleep in here. If Junjin comes back it’ll be too crowded. You have a lot of room,” Eric whined.  
  
“It’s a single bed! Get out and go to your own room. I’m tired,” Hyesung grabbed the back of Eric’s shirt, trying to pull him off of the bed and failing miserably.  
  
“So what? I’ve slept here before and you didn’t seem to mind,” Eric said, looking up from the pillow.  
  
Andy felt his ears turning red, just listening, and he considered turning around before either of them noticed him in the doorway, but he was afraid they would start hitting each other, and bruises weren’t going to look good on broadcast the next day.  
  
“Would you shut up?” Hyesung hissed, slapping Eric on the back of the head. “Get out of my bed and go to your own, I’m seriously tired.”  
  
“If that’s the way you feel, then why don’t we just break up?” Eric asked, pulling himself into a sitting position and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Hyung,” Andy finally said from the doorway, wanting to make his presence known before things got even more awkward. “Don’t say stuff like that.”  
  
“You want to break up? Fine. Let’s break up. Now get the Hell out of my room,” Hyesung said, acting as if Andy had never spoken, and crossing his own arms over his chest.  
  
“It’s over, then. Don’t regret it,” Eric said, standing up and pushing past Hyesung. When he reached the doorway, he grabbed Andy’s wrist in his hand, pulling him along with him.

 

* * *

 

  
“You’re really not going to shave?” Eric had been pestering Hyesung for the entirety of the car ride, using every lull in the conversation to ask the same question repeatedly.  
  
“I told you I’m not,” Hyesung said, turning around to glare at him, and rubbing his hand over the light stubble on his jaw.  
  
“Are you really not going to?”  
  
“I said no! Why won’t you stop asking?” Hyesung asked, finally snapping. It was about the fortieth time Eric had asked, in his defense, and Minwoo was proud of Hyesung’s restraint. He would have jumped into the backseat to strangle Eric long before then. In fact, for the past twenty minutes, Minwoo had been regretting getting in the same van as those two. One of them was fine, but both could be a disaster, depending on what type of moods they were in.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re really not going to shave,” Eric said, again, still staring at Hyesung.  
  
“Why can’t you believe it? You don’t like it?” Hyesung hit him, with an open hand, not very hard—but making Eric flinch, nevertheless.  
  
“No, I really don’t,” he said, recovering himself. “It doesn’t look good on you.”  
  
“Eric…” Minwoo said, sighing and turning around in his seat to face Hyesung. “It looks good, Hyesung. It’ll look good for the shoot.” It was lost on the other man, though, who was wrinkling his nose at Eric in the backseat.  
  
“So you think I’m ugly with stubble?” His voice was even and careful, which was even scarier than if he’d yelled.  
  
“Did I say you’re ugly? You’re not ugly. But you don’t look good with stubble,” Eric insisted stubbornly, refusing to acknowledge how dangerous the situation was becoming.  
  
“That sounds like you’re calling me ugly.”  
  
“I’m not calling you ugly, but I think you should shave,” Eric leaned forward, trying to pat Hyesung’s head.  
  
“Don’t touch me. You think I’m ugly,” Hyesung pouted, turning around to face the front of the van. Minwoo glanced behind him, shooting Eric an ugly look, but it was wasted on him.  
  
“You’re really not going to shave?” Eric leaned into row of seats ahead of his, close to Hyesung’s face.  
  
“I’m not. I’m never shaving again. I’m going to grow a full beard,” Hyesung leaned against the window—as far away from Eric as possible.  
  
“Your boyfriend asks you to shave and you say you won’t?”  
  
“Eric, your beard is longer than his,” Minwoo said, trying to shove Eric back.  
  
“You won’t even do something that small for me?” Eric asked, ignoring Minwoo.  
  
“I said I’m not,” Hyesung stared out of the window, still pouting.  
  
“If you asked me to shave, I’d shave. You seriously won’t do that for me?”  
  
“I won’t,” Hyesung said, turning to look at Eric at last and pointing his chin at him defiantly.  
  
“Fine, whatever. If you care that little about me, let’s break up,” Eric said, this time turning his own body away from Hyesung’s and refusing to look at him.  
  
“Ya, seriously, you’re going to break up over facial hair?” Minwoo asked, glaring in turn at both of the other men.  
  
“Yes,” both Eric and Hyesung responded at once.

 

* * *

  
  
Hyesung had been in a playful mood all day, which was usually something that would have everyone in high spirits—not that he was playful that rarely that it merited a celebration, but because he became so cute when he was playful, it was infectious. But his cute cheerfulness seemed to be driving Eric crazy, which was making everyone a little nervous  
  
Somehow, Dongwan had ended up with the two of them when everyone had split into groups. Normally, Hyesung refused to be in the same group as Eric, but that day he had happily latched onto him as soon as team selection had begun, and hadn’t left his side since. Dongwan hadn’t been as fast to react as the other members, who had clung to each other, making him a team with the lovebirds.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hyesung chattering happily to Eric as they both had their makeup touched up. He seemed oblivious to how sulky Eric had seemed all day. Dongwan wondered what could be wrong with him, since usually his mood was up when they came to film this show, but hadn’t had a chance to ask. He probably didn’t want to know, honestly, since Eric’s bad moods had mostly been caused by business lately, and the whole thing gave Dongwan a headache. Not that he didn’t want to hear Eric’s problems—but he figured that’s what Hyesung was for.  
  
“Eric-ah, smile,” he heard Hyesung saying as he made his way over to them. The makeup artists had walked away, leaving the two of them standing alone in that area of the set.  
  
Eric pulled his arm from Hyesung’s grip, not answering. Surprisingly enough, Hyesung responded with a laugh.  
  
“Come on, just smile once. Are you going to smile for me?” he asked, grabbing Eric’s elbow loosely and swinging his arm back and forth. Eric just frowned, letting Hyesung latch onto his hand, but ignoring the requests for a smile. “Tell him to smile, Dongwan,” Hyesung said, still smiling, himself, as if he thought Eric’s sulky behavior was somehow cute.  
  
“Well, we are trying to film a variety show,” Dongwan said pointedly, raising his eyebrows at Eric, who had turned to him for an opinion.  
  
“I’ll smile when we start filming, then,” Eric said, shrugging, but making his expression more neutral.  
  
“Before that, smile for me. Just once. Come on, you can do it,” Hyesung pulled on Eric’s hand like a child, sticking his bottom lip out a bit.  
  
Dongwan shuddered. Shy Hyesung was cute, but cute Hyesung was a little too much on an empty stomach.  
  
“Would you let go?” Eric asked, harshly enough to wipe the smile off of Hyesung’s face, although he didn’t say it very loudly. Hyesung’s expression immediately went from cheerful to livid.  
  
“What’s wrong with you today? I’m trying to cheer you up,” Hyesung said, trying to keep his tone even, but failing miserably. Dongwan had never seen someone change expressions so quickly.  
  
“I’m not in the mood, so leave me alone,” Eric said, seemingly unconcerned.  
  
“He’s only trying to cheer you up,” Dongwan said, thinking it was better to try and diffuse the situation before the cameras started rolling.  
  
“No, screw him. If he’s going to be like that, then he can pout by himself for the rest of the day. No one wants to be around him when he’s like that, but that’s his own business,” Hyesung said, moving further away from Eric, and closer to Dongwan.  
  
“I’m trying to think, Pilkyo,” Eric said, suddenly sounding very tired.  
  
“Well, I’ll give you as much time to think as you need, then. Let’s break up,” Hyesung looked furious, but his trembling bottom lip gave him away.  
  
“Don’t you think I have enough to worry about right now without you making this about yourself?” Eric asked, still not raising his voice, and sounding even more exhausted—if that was possible.  
  
“I’m giving you one less thing to worry about. Let’s just break up,” Hyesung looked like he was about to cry at any second, whether out of anger or disappointment, Dongwan couldn’t tell.  
  
“Are you two really going to do this right here?” Dongwan asked, putting his hand on Hyesung’s shoulder, while trying to communicate his sympathies to Eric nonverbally. It didn’t seem to be working.  
  
“Fine. Let’s break up.”  
  
“All right! Let’s start,” someone called from the other side of the set

  

* * *

  
  
“Are they fighting again?” Junjin asked, looking at Eric and Hyesung worriedly through the window. They had been standing on the balcony for ten minutes, having what looked like a very heated discussion.  
  
Andy shrugged, arranging snacks on a plate and not looking up. It was his own birthday party, but he was still stuck in the kitchen, taking care of refreshments. Honestly, it would be best for everyone if Eric and Hyesung just had their fight on the balcony and spent the rest of the night angry and not speaking to each other. They had been at each other’s throats for an entire week, and Andy was tired of being in the middle of it.  
  
He heard the balcony door open, but ignored it—he was too busy loading Junjin down with trays to be carried out to the living room. He hadn’t invited many people, but the whole apartment was practically full.  
  
Dongwan and Minwoo were standing together, talking to a couple of stylists. It looked like Minwoo was trying to explain something to them—and they were all looking at Dongwan and laughing. The managers were there, too, and a couple of others, but the atmosphere was still pretty cozy.  
  
Eric and Hyesung walked in from the balcony, standing a few inches apart, but not arguing—at least not verbally. Junjin was the first to approach them, carrying each of them a drink and motioning to the table full of snacks that he had just helped fill. Hyesung smiled at him, warmly, and took a sip of his drink, while Eric looked around the party, like he was barely listening.  
  
Dongwan, who was watching from the other side of the room, looked on in half-horror and half-fascination. He wondered what they were fighting about this time, even though he probably didn’t want to know. If things went well, maybe they would wait to get into a huge fight until after the party was over. From an outsider’s perspective, they probably looked like two awkward strangers who had just been introduced and already didn’t like each other.  
  
Hyesung continued to chat with Junjin, as Eric drank quickly, still glancing around as if he was looking for something. Dongwan had to turn away from them, however, in order to follow the conversation Minwoo was still carrying on with the coordinators, and when he looked back they were nowhere to be seen.  
  
After about an hour, Minwoo had started to be concerned for the two of them. No one had seen where they’d disappeared to, and they weren’t on the balcony again. They had probably broken up again, and left the party angrily without telling anyone. He walked into the kitchen, nevertheless, just to check and see if one or both of them was in there, sharpening a knife or doing anything dangerous.  
  
When he pushed the door open, he saw them both immediately. Eric was leaning against the fridge, with Hyesung’s body pinning him to it. His hands were on Hyesung’s hips, and Hyesung’s arms were wrapped around Eric’s neck, as he pushed him against the cold metal door of the fridge with his legs and torso. They were so tangled up in each other, it was difficult to say whose body was whose—or would have been, if Eric’s upper body hadn’t made Hyesung look so small.  
  
Minwoo was still standing in the doorway, speechless, when Dongwan, Junjin, and Andy crowded in behind him—all of them stopping in shock at what they were witnessing.  
  
“Hyesung-ie,” Eric was whispering, eyes closed as his mouth worked its way up Hyesung’s neck and to his ear, nibbling at intervals.  
  
“Mmm,” Hyesung responded, burying his face in Eric’s shoulder, briefly, before pulling back and kissing him, threading his fingers through Eric’s hair, and pushing him against the fridge so hard the wine rack on top of it rattled.  
  
Minwoo felt a hand on his sleeve, and he was yanked back into the living room before he could see anything else. Although, he felt like he had seen enough—seen things that could not be unseen.  
  
“I can’t believe them. Weren’t they fighting a minute ago?” He heard Andy ask, as if from a distance.  
  
“I can’t believe Pilkyo-hyung was…” Junjin trailed off.  
  
“Why did you pull me back out here? I wanted to watch,” Dongwan whined.  
  
“Maybe Shinhwa should just end here. I don’t think I can look at the two of them again.” MInwoo sunk into the couch, still in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll hopefully post something short in the next couple of days since I didn't post anything (here, at least) last week. ^^


End file.
